the_princess_switchfandomcom-20200215-history
Stacy De Novo
Stacy De Novo (Now Princess Stacy)' '''is a talented baker who owns a bakery shop in Chicago with Kevin Richards, her close friend. One year after the events of the movie, she marries Prince Edward and becomes princess of Belgravia. She is one of the two main protagonists of The Princess Switch. At the beginning of the movie, Stacy is a high-strung chef getting over her breakup with Paul. She is shocked to find that Kevin entered her in an international baking contest held in Belgravia. At first, Stacy is reluctant to fly to Belgravia and compete, but an encounter with Paul and his new girlfriend changes her mind. When she reaches Belgravia and visits the baking competition area, she is shocked to find that she has a real-life doppelganger. Even more surprising, her could-be-twin is the Duchess of Montenaro, scheduled to marry the Prince of Belgravia. The Duchess, Margaret, invites Stacy to the palace for a cup of tea. There, she proposes a plan: Margaret longs for a taste of an ordinary life without the hassles of a royal. She wants to switch places with Stacy for a few days before her marriage to Prince Edward. Since Edward will be away attending to foreign errands, Stacy will experience the life of a to-be-bride and Duchess without any problems. Mrs. Donatelli, Margaret's trusted assistant, is also in on the switch. Stacy and Margaret switch clothing and teach each other their mannerisms. Everything is in place until Edward decides to spend more time with his fiance before the royal wedding. Stacy and Margaret are both shocked, and Stacy has no choice but to interact with the Prince. On the first day of her royal life, Stacy has breakfast with Edward and his parents, King George and Queen Caroline of Belgravia. King George notices that Stacy behaves differently than Margaret, and starts to suspect that something is off with the bride. He instructs his assistant, Frank De Luca, to keep a close eye on the "Duchess". As the days of her new royal life go by, Stacy finds herself falling for Edward. At the charity ball, Stacy dances with Edward and even gives him a kiss on the cheek under the mistletoe. Edward is also deeply in love with Stacy and gives her a necklace bearing the royal family crest with the words "Truth, Honor, and Love." Stacy and Margaret switch back, but they are both crestfallen, as Stacy has fallen in love with Edward and Margaret has fallen in love with Kevin. However, Frank De Luca, the King's assistant, spots Stacy and Margaret in the suite. Shocked and pleased, Frank takes pictures of the two, planning to expose them. He takes the pictures to the King, but Queen Caroline intercepts them. She finds out that Margaret has a doppelganger: Stacy. Connecting the dots, the Queen figures that Stacy and Margaret switched places, and that the Duchess of Montenaro for the last few days was in actuality, Stacy. Instead of presenting the awards at the Belgravian baking contest, she proposes the plan for Margaret and Prince Edward to do so. Margaret tries to back out, as she knows that Stacy will be there, but the Queen insists. Before the baking competition, Brianna sabotages Stacy by cutting a wire on her KitchenAid. Stacy is forced to puree the berries by hand. However, Stacy beats Brianna and wins first place in the baking competition with Brianna as runner-up. When Stacy sees Edward and Margaret presenting awards instead of the Queen, she tries to cover herself up and make excuses to leave. However, Kevin insists that she accept the medals with him. Margaret is wearing sunglasses, so, at first, Kevin doesn't realize that Margaret and Stacy look alike. When she removes her sunglasses, Kevin is stunned and reeling. The four go backstage for Stacy and Margaret to explain. Stacy and Margaret admit that they'd switched places. Edward tells Stacy he loves her, but Stacy is overwhelmed and flees. Edward follows her and proposes to get married next Christmas is she's still in love with him, and Stacy tearfully accepts. A year later, Stacy and Edward get married, and Stacy becomes the Princess of Belgravia. Personality Stacy has an organized, uptight personality. She loves baking and following schedules. Appearance Stacy is a pretty young woman with dark hair and brown eyes. She bears a shocking resemblance to Margaret. Trivia * Her favorite book is ''The Little Prince. * She has a secret handshake with Olivia.